


White Thoughts

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal manages to somehow hear only Peter’s thoughts one afternoon while working, and it progresses from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> -This was inspired by Sholio's fanfiction series "Psychic!Neal" and I wanted to do something similar, and yet slightly different. I hope I succeeded.

“-go home and see El, because I think she’s going to be cooking lasagna, and then we can go to bed-” Peter was talking, and it was driving Neal crazy. He finally had enough when Peter started talking about the sex, for crying out loud. 

“Peter, can you please shut up? I really don’t want to know about you and El’s private time together,” Neal snapped finally, getting annoyed. Jones and Diana both looked up, surprised, while Peter paused in his paperwork. Too late, Neal realized he actually hadn’t been talking. 

“-the hell did he know what I was thinking?”

Neal paused, and said,

“You didn’t say anything out loud? I could’ve sworn I heard you talking.” Neal said, trying to catch himself. Neal felt the beginnings of a headache, even as he was looking at Peter who was scowling at him. 

“Look, Neal, I haven’t talked for the last hour. If you’re hearing things, maybe you should head home for today. Though whatever you heard was almost spot on.” Peter admitted. 

“Please tell me you’re not going to use the counter for that,” Neal said in response to what Peter was thinking of El and what they should do tonight. “Ugh.” Peter’s face flamed red.

“Uh…boss, you okay?”

“Fine,” Peter said. “Neal, head home, and don’t go anywhere. Call Moz, if you have to, but you and I are talking about this…later.” Peter stated firmly. 

Neal nodded and left, grateful to not have to work, but beginning to really hate the headache that had suddenly sprouted…

And whenever he saw his reflection, he saw a pale, shaky face looking back at him. 

He had just heard Peter’s thoughts. 

And now, Peter knew it.  
~*~

“You’re saying that you heard the Suits thoughts? And he figured that out? Neal, that’s…” Mozzie shook his head. “That’s weird, even for you.” He told him. Neal nodded agreement-and then winced as the headache spiked at the movement. “You look awful, by the way. What’s up?”

“Headache,” Neal muttered, and then blinked at the Tylenol that was offered. “Oh. Thanks, Moz.”

“Of course, can’t have you falling ill and dying, you’re like my only nephew, the only family I’ve got-”

“Aw, Mozzie, I think of you like an uncle too.” Neal teased, and there was dead silence. Neal looked up and saw Mozzie staring steadily back at him. “What?” Neal asked, his heart sinking. 

“I didn’t say that out loud, Neal.” Mozzie told him solemnly. Neal sighed. Of course he hadn’t.   
~*~

“So,” Peter said, as he and Mozzie were both in the room with him. Neal was now aware of more and more people’s thoughts-he could hear the servants (four of them, a cook, a couple of cleaners, and the driver) and June all in the house, and a few people just outside the house, and his head was pounding fiercely, the Tylenol long since gone-

“-looks awful, we should take him to a doctor-“”

“I don’t want a hospital, Peter.” Neal muttered, staring at the floor. 

“Regardless, you need a doctor.” Peter said, not impressed with the mind reading-okay, maybe he was a bit, and a tad jealous, but if he had Neal’s ability and looked as awful as Neal right now, maybe he was a bit better off. 

“I know a guy,” Mozzie offered. “He’s good, he’s neutral for all the bad guys in the city, and his work is…well…pretty amazing for him being a doctor who only works on the needy or those who don’t wish to go to hospitals. He’ll need a bit of a retainer, though, because he won’t go to jail for the work he’s been doing.”

“Ugh,” Neal muttered, rubbing his head. Why did it have to hurt so…

“Tumor.” Peter said suddenly. “Maybe that’s what this is-I heard about a guy once who was out in California and he was able to do stuff too, but then two weeks later he died because of a massive brain tumor which helped him to do that stuff, supposedly. Maybe that’s what this is.”

“Maybe, Suit. But then, if it was a tumor, wouldn’t he be passed out right now?”

“Are you sure he’s not? Mozzie, look at him. He looks paler than cantelope-”

“Thanks, Peter. So nice to know you care,” Neal muttered, but was ignored. 

“And he’s shaking like a leaf in the wind. We’ve gotta get him some help, at least check and make sure it’s nothing awful.” Peter insisted.  
Mozzie hesitated, and seemed to considered, but Neal knew that he would likely say yes regardless. 

“There’s a clinic we can take him to. I know the people that work there-they won’t say a word about Neal’s sudden ability. Not even if they were paid to do it. Neal? It’s up to you-single doctor or clinic?”

Neal was about to answer, but his head suddenly spiked in pain so that his entire face went white before he passed out onto the floor, to the astonished Mozzie and Peter.

It seemed as though his answer would wind up being chosen for him.  
~*~

“Well, it seems that Mr. Burke was spot on. There’s a small tumor that’s developed, but the strangest part is that it’s…well…only just popped up. As in, it’s so small that if you hadn’t suggested it, we may well have missed it.” The doctor said solemnly, looking serious. Mozzie glanced at Peter. 

“So…how long does he have before this becomes a problem?” Mozzie asked, and the doctor hummed, considering.

“I’m not sure,” He admitted with a frown. “If we took it out now, he’d likely be safe from such a thing the rest of his life, though there’s always a possibility of such things returning. Now…you’re asking if he’ll be up to his usual standards, yes? Well, that all depends on how he can handle pain. He’ll have some serious migranes and headaches, so if you don’t want him on the field I suggest you either take care of that now, or simply get him some strong painkillers that won’t put him to sleep in the process.” The doctor warned.

“How fast will it progress?” Peter asked. The doctor shook his head. 

“At that, I think it’s too early to tell. Come back within a month, or sooner if things get seriously bad pain-wise. Is that do-able?”

“That’ll likely help. Can we get a pain prescription for him?”

“Course. Give me a bit to get the forms, and then we’ll be able to get you out of here.” He said cheerfully. 

“Well called, Suit, I’m impressed.” Mozzie said once the doc was gone. Peter shrugged. 

“There’s been a few similar cases, is all. In truth, I didn’t even believe them when I read them. Now I’m thinking of going over those files again.”

“Might be a bit of help,” Mozzie agreed. “Come on, let’s tell Neal the good news.”

“What’s the good news?” Peter asked, frowning.

“That he’s got about a month and then he’ll be free of feds,” Mozzie said cheerfully, though there was a somber look on his face that Peter caught in the glass reflection. 

He wasn’t sure how Neal was going to handle this, if he was even going to be able to handle it at all. The one bright side was that they might be able to catch more bad guys with 

Neal’s mind-reading ability, but even then Peter was grim…he just didn’t want to loose Neal. They’d become more than partners, they were friends…almost family, really, though there was still a lot to know about one another.

But, Peter thought as he came up to Neal’s curious face as they approached the ex-convict, they would get through this.   
Because they always do.   
~*~

End Part One  
~*~


End file.
